Learning to Deal
by xxstarlitskyxx
Summary: It's after the war and so many lives have changed. Follow them as they learn to deal with what has happened and how to love again. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. The Aftermath

An: Sorry about my other stories I haven't finished. I have lost interest in them and the moment I get some inspiration I will finish it off. Anyway here is my newest inspiration.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and characters of my own creation. I do not profit from this I only write for my enjoyment. Please don't sue you won't get anything.

An 2: This takes place in the Seventh Year of Harry and his twin sister Meli who I have made up. This will be a Harry/Hermione pairing, Ron/Luna, and Draco/OC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMELLOWS. I ONLY WANT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!I

Chapter One- The Aftermath

Meli Potter sat beneath her favorite tree on the Hogwarts grounds. Twirling her jet black hair that matched her brothers she let the tears trail down her cheek silently. That summer she and Harry had split up to search for the horcruxes. Of course Ron and Hermione had chosen to tag along with him. They had always been the golden trio who stuck together while Meli had chosen to have her own friends though she did like Ron and Hermione. Anyway while those three searched for horcruxes Meli teamed up with the Weasley twins to search for horcruxes in different areas. That way they had a chance of finding them quickly to end this war. While journeying with them she grew closer to Fred. Secretly they had started dating and had feared what would happen if Voldemort found out. For his own good they kept it quiet hoping for the day when they could walk openly hand in hand without fear the other would die because of it.

Then the day came. They had together destroyed the horcruxes and it was time to face the Dark Lord himself. Although she had begged him not to Fred took part of the final battle. While she and Harry were facing off with Voldemort Fred was fighting with Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. With one curse a flash of green light exploded and Fred fell to the ground dead. After so many hours Voldemort finally fell and the aurors and order members rounded up the remaining Death Eaters. Seeing Fred's body with the ones in the unmoving mass of casulties she let her tears fall. And to revenge for his death she saw to it that Bella got the Dementor's kiss that day.

Letting all of those memories flood back to her she hastily wiped the tears away from her hazel eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her weep anymore when they were all so happy that Voldemort was gone besides she needed to be strong for Ron and Ginny. "Crying Potter?" a voice drawled out. Meli glared up at cold unfeeling grey eyes. "What do you want Ferret face?" she asked venomously. According to the story he had switched over to the light side and was let go of any charges. Bloody git. Not waiting for an answer she jumped to her feet and started to walk away. Tired of the fighting she just wanted to finish her final year in peace and quiet without arguments. Hearing footsteps behind her she quickened her pace so to avoid talking to Malfoy any longer than neccesary. "Meli." he said from behind her. The use of her first name was such a shock to her she stopped dead in her tracks and turned ever so slightly to see what his game was. Tapping her foot impatiently she waited for him to continue, it wasn't if she had all day to socialize with a ferret.

"I heard about your boyfriend and I just wanted to say, that I am sorry." Draco continued. It wasn't everyday that he would apologize and it was very rare for him to apologize to anyone of the Potter name.

"Thanks." she said shortly and continued to walk. Malfoy had surely gone of his rocker and she wanted to distance herself from him. No such luck because she heard his footsteps once again behind her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore so she abruptly stopped and turned to look at him. "What do you want? If this is your idea of a fun game then get it out of your head now! I'm in no mood to argue with you today or any other day." she fumed furiously.

"I don't want anything. I was just walking in the same direction you were. Is that a crime now?" he snapped angry that she was so rude to him when he went out of his way to say he was sorry for his loss. What was the point of trying to be a good guy when they all wanted to condemn you for the family you were born in and the ideas you were raised to believe in. "Sorry." she mumbled and walked again. Nearing the castle doors she stopped briefly again and gave him the tiniest hint of a smile, one no one had seen for awhile. "Draco I'm sorry that your mother died." she said before entering the castle.

Hurrying up to the Gryffindor Common room she found Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Ginny sitting around the fire talking. Plopping down beside them in a huff she chewed her lip thinking about what had just transpired with Malfoy. He seemed truly sorry that Fred had lost his life in the war and seemed to be trying to change. But you could never tell when it was a farce, constant vigilance Moody would say. Harry was Head Boy this year and Hermione was of course head girl. They got their own quarters to sleep in and it irritated her. She would like nothing more to have a quarters of her own so she wouldn't have to answer the constant questions of her dorm mates.

"Well guys I'll be off. Quidditch things to organize you know." he said grabbing his things. Before he left Meli could have sworn that he had given Hermione a look but it could have just been her imagination. "You know I should probably get to the library to finish my essay. Hermione would you like to join me?" she asked knowing Hermione would accept and the others would just laugh and say they had time to finish that essay. Hermione and Meli stood up at the same time and left for the library together.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room...

Draco sat in the common room after his encounter with Meli. She had always been a mystery that intrigued him not that he would admit it on his life. Today was the first time he had ever called her by her first name and that had to be something. Maybe this being a good guy thing would work out in the end if he tried his hardest. Pondering his thoughts he must have fallen asleep on the couch because he didn't recall seeing any of the other slytherins coming in.

This afternoon had been the last straw when the remaining slytherins who hadn't been taken to Azkaban for death eater activities had seen Draco interacting with the Potter girl. As far as they were concerned that was a house betrayel which was punishable. Silently like snakes they crept up all around Draco and began to beat him up. Waking instantly he tried to fight back but couldn't because someone had immediately used pertrificus totalus on him. Falling stiff as a board he was helpless as they beat him around mercilessly. After they were thoroughly sure he would get the idea they tied him up and they carried him silently through the corridors and dumped him near the library.


	2. To Find the former Slytherin Prince

AN: Any of Meli's thoughts will be in bold. Draco's thoughts will be in italics.

Special thanks to my reviewer InvisibleLilacNights for reviewing this chapter. She has been the only one to review and I am thankful because I know someone likes this story.

Disclaimer: This will be the last disclaimer for the entire story. I obviously do not own HP or any on the characters. I never will.

Chapter 2- To Find A Former Slytherin Prince

Hermione and Meli had been doing their essay for hours before Meli yawned and slammed her book shut. She had an extra foot and a half but like that mattered when Hermione would have more than that. Exiting the library before Madame Pince would come to yell at her for slamming a book shut in the library she rounded the corner and dropped her things. Laying down the hall was someone she couldn't recognize from far away but she could tell that he or she was hurt. Leaving her books where they lay she ran down the hall quickly to help them. Falling to her knees beside Draco it wasn't him she saw, she only saw Fred the day he died. Confident that this couldn't be Fred she blinked her eyes trying to see who it truly was when she mentally kicked herself. She should want to save everyone so it shouldn't have mattered who it was.

"Oh my gosh Meli! Malfoy!" Hermione half-shouted as she approached them. Hermione's voice brought Meli back to reality and she looked down at the boy who had been a constant annoyance for six years. Hermione kneeled beside Meli and looked at her. "Meli what happened?" she asked clearly sure it had been Meli's fault.

"I don't know Hermione. He was like this when I came around the corner. Can you help me get him to the hospital wing?" she asked hoping that the grudge Hermione had for Malfoy wouldn't get in the way of her doing the right thing. Nodding slowly Hermione levitated Malfoy and Meli did the same. Slowly they made their way to the hospital wing with Malfoy levitating between them. Neither of them spoke because neither could put aside their feelings for helping someone who had tortured them for years.

Opening the door to the hospital wing Meli walked inside. "Madame Pompry. We need help." She said hoping the nurse was there. Helping Hermione lay him down on a bed gently as could be she tapped her foot impatiently. After what seemed like hours Madame Pompry came out of her office and gasped at the sight of Malfoy. "Meli what happened to Mr. Malfoy? Miss Granger perhaps you know?" she asked almost accusing Meli and Hermione of such a thing. With a look to Hermione she nodded her head. "Please go Hermione. You had no part of this so you should probably attend your head duties." Meli said.

"I will. Sorry Madame but I don't know what happened. If you need me please send for me." Hermione said politely before escaping through the door. Meli turned back to Madame and said, "I only found him like this. I was in the library with Hermione finishing my essay and when I rounded the corner Malfoy was laying there." She explained cursing the day she chose to leave the library at the exact time Malfoy was there.

Madame Pompry eyed Meli while she attended Draco and Meli stood by the end of the bed watching. She noticed the nurse's eyes on her but ignored it. Finally she straightened up and Meli saw that once again Malfoy looked almost like his old self. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked. **What do I care if Malfoy is alright? He's never cared about me before. Ah but earlier he was expressing sorrow for your loss. Maybe he has changed. **While Meli was lost in her thoughts Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore entered the room. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will be quite alright. He will have some slight scarring where there were some knife wounds too deep for even me to heal." She explained not looking at anyone but Malfoy. "Poppy please excuse us but we have some questioning for Miss Potter. Could you leave us for awhile? I assure you no one will disturb Master Malfoy." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling with the look of someone up to something. Poppy left in a huff and sat in her office while three sets of eyes turned to Meli. "Miss Potter please explain how Malfoy got his injuries." Dumbledore requested.

Sighing with frustration she eyed Professor Snape while she answered. She didn't put it past him to insist that she had caused the injuries. Snape was also another order member who was a spy for the light side. "Sir I was studying in the library with Hermione Granger when I finished and decided it was time to get going. As I rounded a corridor I saw someone laying in the middle of it. I ran over to discover it was Malfoy and Hermione came up right behind us. We brought him here and have no idea who caused his injuries." She explained still frustrated.

"Severus do you believe it is true?" Dumbledore asked conferring with the Slytherin Head of House.

Meli sighed and prepared herself for a month's worth of detentions when Snape's answer almost caused her to faint. "I believe Potter's story." He had said. Meli's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she stared at the Potions Professor. "Well then that settles everything. It seems someone is not very happy with Malfoy so here is a plan for his protection and now yours as well Miss Potter. I will have a special common room of sorts made for you two. Your no longer allowed to sleep in your own dormitories. You will share a room that will be passworded and no one is allowed the password except for myself and you two. In the meantime I would appreciate it if you kept what happened to yourself. I have preparations to make so I will notify you as soon as your room is ready." Dumbledore said before leaving the room.

Meli rubbed her temples and looked at McGonagall and Snape hoping they could change the protection plan. Obviously no such luck because they both left the room together wondering who would live the longest. **I know that he's been different lately but that doesn't mean that we can live together without killing each other. What had gotten into Dumbledore? **While pondering this she sat down in a chair beside Draco's bed and soon fell asleep with her confused thoughts trying to sort themselves.

_Ugh where am I? And what is that smell? Smells like a combination of cinnamon and ginger and I've never smelled that before. At least not at the same time. _Slowly his eyes opened and saw a heap of jet black curly hair beside him. Sitting up without waking the sleeping form he saw that it was Potter who must have fallen asleep in the chair she was sitting in and had fallen forward. Examining the room they were in he came to the conclusion that he was in the hospital wing but had no idea why Potter was there beside him. It was dark outside so he guessed it was night. Smelling that strange smell again of mixed cinnamon and ginger he leaned forward cautiously and smelled Potter's hair. Sure enough she was the source of the smell which wasn't all that bad it was just a strange combination.

He didn't remember how he had gotten here and only after thinking about it did he remember why he must have come here. Blaise, Pansy, and a few other slytherins had stabbed and otherwise beat him up. Looking down he could see the blood was no longer there. From the angle he was looking he could not yet see the scars on his chest or his face. After all the years he had spent with his so called friends he couldn't believe that one little difference in beliefs that they would do this to him. But he should have known slytherins weren't as noble as gryffindors were.

Speaking of gryffindors he wanted some answers from Potter. Poking her shoulder lightly he whispered so as not to attract the attention of the crazy old nurse. "Oi Potter wake up." He whispered. Waiting a few minutes he realized she must be hard to wake up. Shaking her shoulders hard he said, "Potter get up." That seemed to do the trick. Her head slowly lifted and he found himself staring into her hazel eyes. "Oi Malfoy. Why'd you wake me?" she asked grumpily. It seemed that no one had warned him waking Meli Potter up wasn't a bright idea. "What do you think I want? A secret tryst? I want answers." He said rolling his eyes. Glaring at him and his arrogance she scoffed. "You wish Malfoy. What do you want answers from me for?"

He smirked at her glare and put some actual thought into his answer. "I think it is you who wishes I wanted a tryst with you. But that is a different conversation entirely. Where did you find me and why the hell did you help me?" he asked.

"I found you outside the library. And why wouldn't I help you? I help people when they need it it's just who I am. Now answer my question. Who did it to you?" she said.

"Unbelieveable. I'm the miserable ferret boy who has tortured you since the first day I met you and your idiotic brother. I wouldn't help me in your position." He said ignoring her question. As a Malfoy he was raised to show no emotion and to deal with your own problems yourself.

"That's the difference between you and me Malfoy. I can forget and do what's right. Now answer my question." She said.

Rolling his eyes he should have known Potter wouldn't let it go. "Blaise, Pansy, and a few other slytherins. I bet those dolts Crabbe and Goyle were in on it." He answered finally.

Putting her hands to her mouth she said softly, "I'm so sorry Malfoy. Though I can't believe those people are supposed to be your friends." She said. Looking at his scars she dropped her hazel eyes to the floor. He would find out in due time and she wouldn't want to be around him when he did.

"Oh I forgot. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall stopped by. You better be prepared for what I need to tell you." She warned.

Not liking the tone of her voice he said, "Just come out with it. Dragging whatever it is won't help anything."

"Dumbledore seems to think that for our protection we should share a place to live in secret within the castle." She blurted out and then squeezed her eyes shut.

"What!!!!" Draco yelled. Madame Pompry came out of her office in a sleeping gown and glared at Meli. "Out! Out!" she screeched like an old bat.

Meli had no choice but to comply and she walked down the dark corridor alone. Unknowingly Blaise had witnessed her helping Malfoy and had told the others about it. A dark figure waited at the end of the corridor and as Meli passed them a hand snaked out and covered her mouth. She kicked and fought against what was she assumed a boy he carried her to the Slytherin common room.

AN: So here chapter two. This is longer than what I originally planned but I hope you liked it anyway. Also I believe I spelled Madame Pompry wrong so if you could help me with that spelling I would be grateful. Please Read and Review. I like hearing about how I am doing and so I can continue it would help to have some feedback to even know if anyone likes it. Peace out.

Sirius'sgirl-2252


	3. Saving the Gryffindor Princess

Chapter 3- Saving the Gryffindor Princess.

Getting dragged through the portrait that led to the Slytherin Common Room was not Meli's idea of a fun night. Kicking and scratching her abductor she struggled and didn't let any emotion pass across her face. Blaise tossed her onto the common room couch and the rest of them surrounded the couch so she had no way of escape. "Potter. I saw you helping that scum Malfoy. And now we plan to make an example out of you as well." Pansy said with vindictive pleasure of hurting Meli. Drawing a small knife from beneath her Slytherin robes Pansy slashed Meli across the arm. Following suit the other slytherins began to slash Meli in different locations of her body.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Draco was walking the halls in the early morning. Mostly everyone was still asleep and Potter hadn't come back. He knew her reputation well enough to know that she should have come back once the old nurse was back in her office. Draco was bored waiting for Potter to come back so he decided to get up and look for her. Hitting the landing of the second floor he walked down the corridor where a small female form was laying off to the side. Curious Draco approached the girl and he recognized that unruly black hair. Bending down beside her he rolled her over to see the full extent of her injuries. There were at least a hundred different slash wounds on her body and the blood had dried. He didn't bother to wait around or go get help. Lifting her gently into his arms he carried her with ease up to the hospital wing. This time he was doing something nice and he was also returning the kindness Potter had shown him when she had found him in a similar situation. Stumbling into the room he knocked over a chair getting the nurse's attention. In a huff she came out of her office and stopped when she saw Meli in Draco's arms in almost the same condition as Malfoy once was.

"Dare I ask what happened?" she muttered as she gestured Draco to lay her down on a bed. As he pulled away he looked up at her with his expression unreadable. "I don't know. I just found her. Second floor near a classroom." He explained. Clucking her tongue like a mother hen she preceded to heal and clean her wounds. Only a few were serious enough to scar and Madame Pompry turned to Draco. "Stay here while I summon Dumbledore and her Head of House. I should probably call for your too." She added.

In no time Dumbledore was in the room for the second time that night. Professor Snape stood on Dumbledore's left side while McGonagall was on his right. "Mister Malfoy can you explain this?" he asked his eyes looking tired. "Madame Pompry kicked Potter out and I got bored waiting around so I went to look for her. I found her on the second floor." Draco explained once again only more irritated this time.

Sighing with weariness Dumbledore said, "I ask you to remain here until she wakes up. Then I will tell you where you will be sharing your housing." He said. The trio of teachers left after that and Draco sat down by the bed waiting for her to wake up.

THE NEXT DAY 

Meli and Draco stood outside of a wall on the fourth floor feeling very stupid. "Here goes nothing Malfoy." She said still bitter about having been attacked. She didn't tell anyone who did it and threatened to hex him any time he asked her about it. "Cockroach cluster." Draco muttered and the wall turned into a door. Turning the handle he opened the door and walked in with Meli behind him. The room was gigantic and had a very nice common room. It was neither slytherin colors nor gryffindor colors but a nice shade of hufflepuff yellow. There was a small kitchenette in a corner of the room. Upon further inspection of the room you would see three doors on one wall. On the door on the left the name Meli Potter glimmered in a nice shade of yellow and on the door on the far right the name Draco Malfoy shined in the color or midnight blue. Curiously Draco opened the door in the middle and they both raised their eyebrows. Their rooms were connected through the bathroom so that if Meli walked into the bathroom from her room she could get to Draco's room without leaving the bathroom. Only Dumbledore would find this humorous. Opening the door to her room she hoped she didn't see gryffindor colors and was very impressed when she saw the curtains, sheets, and comforter were a nice shade of black. A replica of the room she had at Grimwauld place where she had spent her summer. "Never would have guessed you would be someone who decorated their room in all black." Draco commented looking over her shoulders.

Glaring at him she pulled her door shut in a huff. "Let's see yours Malfoy." She snipped and kicked his door opened. Looking at it she saw that everything in his room was a different shade of blue. "Blue eh? I thought green and silver was more your color." She commented surprised. It was Draco's turn to glare. "Believe it or not Potter but this is what my bedroom at the Malfoy Manor looks like." He snapped. Everyone always thought he was so slytherin that he liked the colors at all hours of every day. Deciding that they had nothing else to talk about Meli reopened her door and slammed in shut. Malfoy stood there for a moment before going to the common room they were now forced to share and sat on a chair.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Snoring was coming from the common room and was loud enough to wake Meli from the short nap she had taken. Not once did her and Malfoy talk about what happened to them and he still hadn't noticed his new scars or he didn't care about them. Meli herself was feeling vain about her new scars. She had a big long scar going down her left cheek and a few scars on her arms. Leaving her room she saw Draco sleeping in the chair with his head hanging over the side. "Malfoy wake up." She said kicking the chair.

Malfoy hopped up and had his wand in hand. "It's only you. What do you want?" he asked grumpily. He was not in the mood for her attitude right now. "I was waking you up because I think we missed dinner. Want to see what's in the kitchen?" she asked surprised at the invite she had just offered him. Looking at her as if she had grown another head he nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Opening the mini fridge she found some hotdogs and some milk. Taking out some milk she ignored the hot dogs and tried to reach the cabinets to see what was up there. A hand reached over her head and opened the cabinet door for her. Smiling hesitantly she looked up and pumped her fist in victory. "Could you be a dear and hand me the fruit loops?" she asked. Glaring at her for asking him to be a dear he took it down and shoved it into her hands. "Thanks." She said sarcastically appalled at his rudeness. Luckily the bowls were in a lower cabinet and she could reach them without Draco's help. Making two bowls of fruit loops she took them both to the common room and sat them on a coffee table. "Draco dinner's done." She said in a false sweet voice.

He made his way in to her and sat down across from her, as if sitting beside her would contaminate him. Not even a complaint he ate the cereal quietly. The silence was a little awkward and Meli now felt conscious about her looks. She was afraid of what the others would do or say to her when they saw her new scars. What's worse is that she hadn't seen her brother yet and she knew he wouldn't be too happy about her new living situation. Rubbing her finger over the scar she sighed and fought back tears. She wouldn't cry over something as silly as her appearance when it shouldn't matter to her anymore. Her first love was dead and sometimes she really believed it was her fault.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked harshly.

Glaring up at him she said, "As if you didn't know. Just leave me alone!" she said rather angry.

Draco did in fact know what her problem was but he was in such a bad mood that he felt like pushing her buttons. "Get over your new found scar Potter. Now people will love you as much as him." He stated coldly.

Glaring at him she got up from the coffee table and went to her room to grab a hand held mirror. Returning to their common room she threw it down in front of him. "Look at your new found scars Malfoy." She said. Turning to go back to her room she added, "And thanks for saving me. Though you did me no favor."

As Meli returned to her room with a slam of her door Malfoy looked at his scarred face. He had done his best to ignore they were there but the fact was they were there. A part of him wanted to admit that he was scared to face the school tomorrow for his classes. But Meli would have to do the same and she would do it bravely. And there was no way he was letting the Gryffindor Princess win.

AN: Thanks to InvisibleLilacNights for the review. I thought about it and I don't know why I chose Blaise for taking Meli. I just figured that Pansy wouldn't have been strong enough.

In one of the coming chapters I was thinking about having a Halloween ball. And I was going to make the ball the time Malfoy and Meli addressed their feelings. I was hoping that someone could give suggestions for a costume for each of them and a song they would dance too. Any help is appreciated.

Sirius'sgirl-2252


	4. Facing the School

Chapter 4 – Facing The School

The alarm clock beeped and woke Meli from her dreams. Groaning she realized that it was only six am and didn't want to get up. With a sigh she got up and entered the bathroom without knocking. Slowly she undressed and climbed into the warm shower. Lathering her hair with the ginger and cinnamon shampoo that she made herself her mind wandered over the events of the last few days. Malfoy's behavior had gone from almost nice and caring to back to the same git he had always been. Rinsing and finishing her shower she stepped out and wrapped a black towel around her body. Magically drying her hair she straightened her curls and did a little make-up. Not that she ever used much but it didn't hurt every once in a while. Besides her scar wasn't as noticeable with make-up on and hoped no one would notice yet. A door opened and in came Draco. Turning around her face turned red with embarrassment and she glared at him. "Ever heard of knocking you perv?" she snapped hugging herself to hide her body. Getting fed up with him just standing there without answering her she rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door.

_Wow! She looks good. No wonder Weasley had wanted her for his girl. Wait am I really thinking these things about Potter? Impossible. I'll blame the hormones._ He must have been lost in his thoughts because the slamming of a door made him notice the Meli had left the room. Shrugging it off he climbed in for a quick shower. By the time he had gotten out and dressed Potter was gone. No doubt to go see Mudblood and that Potty of a brother. Grabbing his school things he hurried down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. That didn't contain fruit loops. Honestly the things muggles ate were weird.

While Malfoy was showering Meli had snuck out and went to the Head's Room. She didn't knock since she knew the password and was very sorry for not knocking. On the common room couch was her brother and Hermione kissing. And it looked like it was about to go farther. The moment she had walked in they stopped and looked unable to explain. "So sorry." She squeaked and ran from the room truly embarrassed. Running down to the Great Hall she entered behind Malfoy. Seeing him unsure of where to sit she felt sorry for him. The only friends he had ever known betrayed him without so much of a second thought. Bravely she came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. All the students in the Great Hall stopped talking and watched her in shock. "Come on Malfoy. You can sit with me." She said softly. It looked like he would refuse but when she took his hand and led him to the Gryffindor table she looked around daring one of them to say something. Pushing him down on a bench she sat down beside him. The Gryffindors looked angry at this but said nothing. No one wanted to get on Meli's bad side.

Harry and Hermione came in together and sat down at the table glaring at Malfoy. They said nothing because they were afraid that Meli would say something about the situation she had found them in earlier and they weren't ready for anyone to know yet. When Ronald sat down at the table he was tactless. "Oi Meli what brings Ferret Face here?" he asked shoveling food into his mouth. Taking a drink of her pumpkin juice she stared at him disgusted. "For your information Ronald I invited him to sit with me." She said. Looking over at him it looked like he would like nothing more to get up and leave. But the slytherins weren't too kind to let a outsider sit at their table and he hadn't been to nice to anyone. She wasn't even sure why she was being as nice to him as she was. "Why would you do that Meli?" he asked with his mouth full. "She already said she invited me. And don't chew with your mouth full Weaselbee." Draco finally said before Meli could say anything. Ron's face turned a deep shade of scarlet and faced Meli. "You let this ferret speak for you now? What happened to your love for my brother?" he asked angrily.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth while Harry looked like he would like to thump Ron thoroughly. "Don't speak to her like that." Draco said quietly and forcefully. Meli didn't answer Ron she just looked at her oatmeal with tears in her eyes. Quietly and without a word she through her oatmeal in Ron's face and stormed angrily from the Great Hall. Potions was her first class so she sat down outside of the door waiting for Snape to let her in.

Draco, Hermione, and Harry watched Meli leave. "You're supposed to be her brother yet you don't defend her. What Weasley said to her was uncalled for and you know it." Draco said loudly. Again all eyes in the great hall were on the gryffindor table. Picking up his bag he was about to go after her when a voice stopped him. "You have no right to defend her Malfoy." Harry had finally spoken. "But someone has to." Draco answered shortly. Leaving the great hall he wondered why he was defending her when she had a brother to do so. _She has no one to defend her. Not really. I saw the way her brother just sat there and let Weasel talk to her. And mudblood. If anyone should have defended Meli it should have been her. But no he defended her and he didn't know why. Realizing his slip up he wondered when he had started a first name basis with her._ Nearing the potions classroom he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about that idiot Weasel. Ignore that wanker." He advised.

Looking up at him with teary eyes she said, "Just leave me alone. No one else cares about what I do or me. Why do you?" Looking at her he was flabbergasted. The one question she asked was one he didn't have an answer to. "Some people change Meli. It was about time you realized that. Besides you helped me when I needed a friend. I couldn't let weasel talk to you like that. It showed lack of manners and feelings." He answered finally. _What would my father say if he saw me so close to one he considered an enemy?_ "Malfoy I thank you for defending me. It couldn't have been easy." She said. Giving a hint of a smile it faded the moment Professor Snape opened the dungeon door. "Potter, Malfoy what are you doing here already?" he asked. "Sorry sir, my prat brother's friends are wankers." She said boldly. Snape had a look of amusement on her face. She may have looked like James Potter but her personality is what reminded him of Lily Potter. He may not have liked her back in their school days but she had defended him when no one else would. That's why he wasn't as harsh on her as he was on her brother. "For finally admitting that I should award you five points but I won't." he said. He stepped aside and Draco and Meli walked in.

She sat down at a table in the back and to her surprise Draco sat beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes and she studied him. Even with the scars on his face he was still the cutest boy in the year. His platinum blonde hair and gray eyes made all the girls swoon. **Why am I thinking these things? They are oh so wrong.** Malfoy had noticed her staring at him but before he could say anything the golden trio walked in together and sat down. Glowering at them Meli opened her potions book to pretend she was interested when she wasn't. She would like nothing more than to smack them all. For some reason, which he couldn't understand, Malfoy actually felt sorry for her. The man that she had loved died in the war and his prat of a brother was giving her a hard time. She was attacked for being nice to him and helping him when he needed a friend. It was only right that he tried to make things right. Hesitantly he took her hand and held it tightly. For what seemed like the first time she gave a genuine smile to him and thanked him quietly. It of course didn't last long. The second a group of slytherins walked in he jerked his hand away and looked at his book as well. **This is going to be a great lesson. **She thought to herself sarcastically.

After a whole day of classes and her once friends not speaking to her, Meli ran back to her new room. Lying under her covers she sighed and decided to once again skive off dinner. She had nowhere to sit anyway and quite frankly hoped that Malfoy didn't bug her tonight. She was in no mood with his friendly attitude or his bad one for that matter. A smirk crept across her features and she hopped up to rummage through her trunk. Finding the vial she was looking for her smirk grew larger. Yes he needed a change of attitude and she new just how to bring about this change. Changing into her pajama bottoms and tank top she hid the vial on her person and curled on a chair near the fire. Draco entered and raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't it a bit early to be dressed for bed Potter?" he asked snidely. To give her time to think of a retort he went to his room and changed out of his school robes. Coming back out he sat on the couch and saw that she didn't move or even seem to care. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Finally he got a reaction. Very slowly she turned to him and gave him a glare that would have killed him if it was possible. "What do you care? Don't you have some slytherins to impress?" she asked evenly. Remembering earlier he flushed and knew he probably had been a bit rude. "I'm sorry about that." He said not meeting her eyes.

"Forget it." Getting up she crossed the room and took out a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. Pouring herself a glass she sat down with both the glass and the bottle. "Ain't gonna share?" he asked. Concealing a grin she said, "Sure if I must. I'll go get you a glass." Not expecting anything in the least from her he didn't bother to watch her make his drink. She took down a glass and poured some of the potion she had found earlier in with the whiskey. "Here you go." She said. Watching him closely to note the change she couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped. She couldn't believe the potion she had invented had actually worked. Malfoy was oblivious to the change to his skin and hair but she definitely wasn't. The potion was invented as a present for Fred but this was a much better use. It was designed to change the person's hair and skin a nice shade of pink. Ah the fun she would have giving this to George. Too bad she didn't know how to reverse it. "Potter what is so dame funny?" he asked noting her laughter and the fact that she could not stop smirking at him. "Why don't you go look in the mirror Malfoy?" she suggested. Suddenly fearing what had happened he rushed to the bathroom. "POTTER!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" he yelled from the bathroom. Rolling her eyes she laid back and closed her eyes wondering how long it would take him to retaliate.

AN: Alright not one of my longest chapters but I wanted to get an update in. Thanks to invisiblelilacnights for her suggestions. I pretty much know what Meli is going as. Now voting time. Should Malfoy go as a cowboy or as zorro? Hmmm What do you think? Anyway please review. I've had a bad weekend and lots of reviews would cheer me up.

Sirius'sGirl-2252


	5. The Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: I just thought I would put this in here. The song Fall Into Me I do not own. The Lyrics belong to Emerson Drive.

Chapter 5- The Halloween Ball

A week had passed and Malfoy was still a bright shade of pink. Malfoy was furious and mostly everyone else was amused. Suddenly an idea clicked and Meli called for Professor Snape who was overseeing her detention. Her detentions lasted until she found an antidote for the pink potion. "Very well Potter. I'll administer this to Draco and see if it works." He said bitterly. A week long of detentions with Meli was not something he ever wanted to repeat. Skipping out of the room she ran up to the room where she ran right into Malfoy. "Snape is looking for you. We've got the antidote." She said before going to her room to work on transfig homework. A short time later Malfoy returned and was his normal color. Barging into Meli's room he couldn't help but stare. She must have just gotten out of the shower and decided to dress in her room to avoid something like this. Suddenly Meli turned around and caught him staring at her as she was rummaging through her dresser looking for clothes. "Get out!" she yelled as her cheeks turned a pale rose color. Draco however did not care for her embarrassment. He had to walk around for a week entirely pink until she worked out the antidote. So instead of obeying her he sat down on her bed. "I think not. This is a rather nice sight to see." He drawled out amused.

Narrowing her eyes she pulled the towel to cover where it had slipped from and smacked him in the face. "Nice to see your no longer pink ferret boy." She hissed hurrying to the bathroom. _Wow. She still looks as good as she did a week ago. But its still just hormones right?_ "Ferret what are you still doing in my room?" she asked. She sat down on her bed and looked over at him. "Just hoping to catch another peek. Anyway your going to be late for dinner." He said practically running from the room. Sighing she tied her hair back and grudgingly made her way to dinner. She didn't want to go but she couldn't keep living on cereal and she would avoid her brother and his friends like the plague. Just like they had done for the past week. As she walked by the Gryffindor table a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Looking down she saw the green eyes of her brother. "Where have you been?" he asked. Anger rushed through Meli. "What do you care? Finally notice I'm not in the common room anymore?" she asked icily as she yanked her wrist away.

"No it's just that Ron said he's never seen you in the common room and Lavender hasn't seen you in the dormitory. Where have you been?" Harry asked. She jerked the sleeves of her sweater up and took the make up off of her face. "See this dear brother? This is what happened to me a week ago. Nice of you to notice that I was in the hospital wing. I'm sharing a tower with Malfoy now." She said pulling her sleeves down. Sensing she was not going to get out of talking to them now she sat on the opposite side and stabbed her eggs while waiting for them to speak. "So um Meli how have things been?" Ron asked. With a snort she glared at him. "like you care Ronald. Here's what I want from you. Leave me alone. That's it and it's simple. Leave me be. I hate you." She said getting up from the table.

Taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Luna she smiled. "Hello Luna. How are things with the Quibbler?" she asked ignoring the other Ravenclaws. She actually liked Luna unlike those other loser ravvies that judged Luna by her oddities. "Oh you no same as always. Dad's doing an article on Fudge and the goblins." Luna answered vaguely. "That's really nice Luna." She said sincerely. Sure the quibbler and the editor were odd but it was no reason to be rude to his daughter. "You like Draco Malfoy." Luna said. Meli gaped like a fish out of water. "You've got it all wrong. I despise Draco Malfoy." She said horrified. No I don't really. He's really cute, smart, and if you get the chance you can see how sweet he can be sometimes. Eww I don't want to think or feel these things about the ferret boy. "Just as much as I despise Ronald Weasley. I don't really despise him but he would never like someone like me so I pretend to hate him." Luna said. She finished up her bacon and left Meli to ponder things alone. The girls farther up from her started giggling like mad and Meli felt her temper rising again. "I DO NOT LIKE DRACO MALFOY!" she yelled and the whole hall turned to look at her. So she did the only thing she knew to. Meli got up and ran for the potions room. She had found a secret calm while being there for a week. Not waiting for Snape to open the door she rushed in and took a seat rubbing her head. "Miss Potter what on earth do you think you are doing in my classroom?" he snapped out. Looking up slowly she said, "Sorry Sir. I just needed to escape and this was the first place I could think to go where no one would suspect to find me." Snape glowered at her but said nothing. He just went back to work on a potion while she watched with slight interest. Just then the dungeon door opened and in walked the source of her problem. "What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped irritated that he had found her.

Snape noticed the sparks flying between the two and decided it is best if he left now. "Er I'll just be in my office." He said leaving the situation. Dumbledore had said not to interfere with their problems. Meli had a few good hexes in mind for Snape because he had chose to leave her alone. "Potter can we talk?" he asked. Standing up slowly she said, "No. I hate you. Leave me alone." Then she ran to her room and flopped down on the bed.

Draco stared after her and sighed. He was going to ask her to the Halloween Ball but no. She had to go and run. "She'll come around Draco." Snape said as he stepped out of his office. "What do you mean?" Draco asked. "Her mother was the same way with her father. Hated him for years before they got together. She'll come around." Snape said again before disappearing to his quarters. Draco just sighed and headed up to his room. Standing next to Meli's door he opened it cautiously. She was lying on her bed holding a picture frame. She seemed to not hear him so he sat down on the bed behind her. It was a picture of Fred and Meli during her fifth year and his seventh. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and Draco could tell that they even then had loved each other. "Meli." He said touching her shoulder. He had never been one to show compassion for another human being but with Voldemort being dead and his father in Azkaban he could be anyone he wanted to be. "What." Came the soft reply from Meli. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"No. It's in the past. I'm just so confused right now." She admitted. "Okay. Do you need me to stay?" he asked. She turned to look at him. "No thanks Draco. I'll be fine." She answered quietly. Without another word he got up and left the room to give her the time and space she needed.

THE NEXT DAY

The day had finally arrived for the Halloween Ball to take place. Luckily the lessons for today were cancelled for the students to get last minute costumes. Meli was dragged along by Hermione who needed a costume unlike Meli who had bought hers ages ago. "What do you think of this one Meli?" Hermione asked as she came out of the dressing room. She had picked a beautiful blue gown which she told Meli reminded her of the dress from Cinderella her favorite muggle movie. "It looks beautiful on you Mione." Meli said as Hermione spun around. Giggling Hermione quickly changed out of it and bought it. "Let's get some ice cream and catch up on some stuff." Hermione suggested. "Great idea and we can start with what's going on with you and my brother." She teased as they headed to the ice cream shop. Sitting at a table eating their ice cream Hermione started telling Meli how it all started. "I see. So just like that?" Meli asked with her eyebrows raised. "Just like that. Grabbed me up and snogged me senseless." Mione confirmed with a grin. "Well who would've thought it? George bet me you would end up with Ronald." Meli said. "Ronald? I really should hex George. But anyway what's up with you and Malfoy? You know you can tell me!" she shrieked with excitement. A blush rose to Meli's cheeks. "Nothing really. Just enjoying sharing a room with him I guess." She said. "If that's all you say. Wow we should get going we have to get ready." Hermione said. Grabbing her bags she stood up and Meli followed her up to the castle.

Meli led Hermione to the fourth floor and stopped in front of the wall that would turn into her dorm. "Cockroach clusters." She said and a door handle appeared. Opening it she held it open and followed Hermione in. "Wow Meli this is awesome. Where's your room?" she asked as a door opened and showed Malfoy. "Hey Granger. Meli can I have a word with you?" he asked. "I'll just be in your room Meli." She said figuring it wasn't the door Malfoy came out of. "What do you want Draco?" she asked slightly irritated. "Well now I want to know why Granger is here." He said. "She's getting ready for the ball with me. Is that a problem for you?" she asked now thoroughly annoyed. "No no of course not. Which brings me to my last question. Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows not quite believing he was serious. "Tell ya what Malfoy. If you can find me there I'll go with you." She said before disappearing to her room. By the time Meli had finished talking to Malfoy Hermione had been dressed and was working on her make-up. This ball started early and ended late giving the students a good excuse to party. Grabbing her costume out of her drawer she magically locked all doors before taking off her clothes. Meli put on a short red and black dress with a black cape that fell past her shoulders. Carefully she bent over and pulled on her knee high black leather boots and a black hat. To top off the costume she put on a black eye mask to hide her identity somewhat. Joing Hermione in front of the mirror she put on some light lip gloss. "I'm ready. Need any help?" she offered. "No I'm done two. What should we do now?" she asked.

"The ball starts in like fifteen minutes. Let's go find your date and see how he looks." Meli suggested. Malfoy was no where in sight so they left in a hurry to find Harry.

They met up with Harry in the entrance hall. "Ready to go in you guys? There's already a lot of people already here." He said looking at Hermione and Meli. Nodding their heads they all entered together and Harry and Hermione went to officially start the ball. "Alright we're going to start this thing. The first dance will be a slow song so grab a partner and get to dancing!" Hermione yelled and then pulled Harry out on the dance floor to dance.

_Right here waiting, staying strong_

_Come and Fall into me_

Meli heard the music start and tried to get out of the flurry of people trying to grab a dance partner. No such luck. Just when she thought she would get out of it a hand grabbed her wrist and led her to the dance floor. The hand belonged to a boy dressed like Zorro from a muggle movie she had heard her cousin Dudley talking about. That's what inspired her costume. She wrapped her arms around the boys neck and started to dance with him.

_You say you've turned it off_

_Hid your heart upon a shelf_

_Scared of what it might cost_

_To take it down for someone else_

_Cause loving him you lost_

_Too much of yourself_

_Baby can't you see...that he's not me_

_And..._

She looked up at him with a smile. She wished that she was here in Draco's arms but that would never come to be. "I don't think I can dance with you anymore. Your not the one I want to be here with." She said and tried to quickly leave. This made the boy hold on to her tighter. She'd finish the dance at least then go search for Draco.

_I need you to know you can fall into me _

_That my arms are wide open and will always be_

_Right here waiting, Staying strong_

_Come and fall into me _

_I'll follow any road _

_Anywhere to get to you_

_I'll open up my soul_

_If that's what you need me to do_

_But now baby its your move_

_All you've got to do_

_Is believe in love, just believe in us_

_Now... _

This song made her feel so strange. No matter how much she loved Fred and always would have a place for him in her heart he would have wanted her to move on and be happy. Maybe tonight she would change and no longer be a lost soul in the world.

_Come and fall into me_

_Baby fall into me_

The song ended and she sighed with relief. "Thank you for the dance but there is someone I need to find." She said with a small smile before turning to leave.

"I hope the person you are looking for is me." The boy finally spoke removing his mask to show his identity.

Turning around so fast she thought her head would spin and fall off she gasped. "Draco it was you the whole time? How did you know it was me?" she asked. Taking a step closer to him she waited for his answer. "Because while everyone was trying to get a partner you were the only one trying to run away. And you've been doing a lot of running away lately so I hoped it was you. The moment you spoke I knew I was right." He explained. It was funny that Snape actually knew what he was talking about. Good thing Draco didn't give up on things he wanted or he would never have a chance with Meli. "Who would have thought that you actually paid attention to the people around you? You've changed a lot since last year." She said fidgeting. She had never felt this shy around Fred. Suddenly an impulse hit her and not caring that the whole school could see them she leaned in and kissed him square on the lips. Feeling him return the kiss she pulled away and smiled. "Let's go sit and talk for awhile. Dancing is dangerous with him out here." She said pointing at Ron. "I pity that Lovegood girl. Her feet are getting smashed." He responded as he took her hand and took her to a table to sit at.

Meanwhile certain slytherins had witnessed the kissed and did the only thing they could think to do to save the Malfoy pureblood family line. Write his father who was getting out of Azkaban soon.

AN: So sorry it took so long to update. Things kept coming up with school and then a slight desk malfunction. My desk fell leaving me to clean it up and replace it. Thankfully my computer didn't suffer major damage. So I hope this chapter is the longest one so far just to make up for it. As of now I'm not sure what to do with it so the next update may be a little slow. Don't forget to read and review. Thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter. You guys rock! Also I'm working on a novel so in between my research, schoolwork, and life my updates may start getting a little slow. I"ll try to do weekly updates.

Sirius'sgirl-2252


	6. Only a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Savin Me. That song belongs to Nickelback and I don't own them. I wish I did but sadly only in my dreams.

Chapter Six- Only A Dream

Meli lay on Draco's bed beside him. These two weeks had passed so quickly and for the first time since Fred's death she truly felt happy. If only her brother and Ron could accept that. They had not spoken to her since the Halloween Ball and no matter how hard Hermione tried to get them to see Meli's happiness they couldn't be happy for her. Reaching out she ran her fingers through Draco's platinum blonde hair that felt like silk. He turned to face her quickly and kissed her on the nose. "Meli what's on your mind?" he asked. She only smiled at him and chose not to answer. In truth she had been thinking about how six years ago he was one of the people she despised the most, she hadn't thought it possible for him to change. Sighing she got up from his bed and returned to her room to get dressed into clothes and out of her pajamas. Sitting on her bed she brushed her hair as she waited for Draco to come to her room, he always did.

The door opened and she looked up to see Draco in the entranceway. Putting her brush aside she rose to her feet and took his hand. "Let's go for a walk around the lake." She suggested. They had only been dating for two weeks yet it still seemed like a lifetime. She knew so much about him that none of the slytherins knew and he knew things that she had kept secret from her friends. It was during these walks they took around that let them know each other better. And at night they laid in each other's arms talking through the hours of the night. It seemed to perfect to be true. Before she knew it they were walking around the lake arm in arm as some of the others students around them watched. Ever since the Ball Meli and Draco had become a spectacle that the students wanted to watch. No one would have ever guessed that a Potter and a Malfoy would ever get along, let alone take walks together and date. Ignoring the other students Meli and Draco talked as if they were the only two people on earth. Walking farther and farther Draco led her into the Forbidden Forest to get away from everyone. There was only so much staring she could take before she wanted to turn around and hex them all so they wouldn't be able to stare.

Smiling at him for her thanks she let him lead her deeper into the forest. It was strangely quiet and Meli had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. "Draco let's get out of here. Something doesn't feel right." She said stopping. "Potter is absolutely right." A voice came from behind them. Slowly Meli and Draco turned to see Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the shadows. Grabbing Draco's hand she tried to keep the fear off of her face. She had faced the most evil wizard of all time but yet he didn't seem as foreboding as Lucius did now. "So you've taken in interest in the Potter girl? That's a mistake on your part Draco." Lucius said as he gaze went back and forth between Meli and Draco. Fearing the worst Meli wondered how she could get rid of the older Malfoy. "Crucio" Lucius said. Meli expected the curse to hit her at any moment and was surprised when it was Draco on the ground writhing in pain.

"Leave him alone." Meli shouted finding her voice. Lucius stopped and took a step closer to Meli. "Is she worth dying for Draco? She's a half-blood and no where good enough for a pureblood." He said. Looking down at Draco she knew that she had no help there. In his eyes was the same look he had had for her and her friends since the first day they met on the train. There was no like or even love for her there, only contempt and maybe a bit of hate. How could one's emotions change like that in only a second? "I'm going to give you a chance Potter and only one chance. Go away and leave my son alone. If I hear about you two being friendly again I'll make sure you don't see another day on this earth." He warned. With a brief glance at Draco she ran back up to the castle and into her temporary dorm. Now that she was in no danger from the slytherins she should go back to the Gryffindor dorms. She was a fool to think that Draco had changed.

A short while later Draco entered the dorm deciding not to go back to the slytherin common room or dorms. He wanted to stay in his own dorm that he didn't have to share with any other boys. He felt truly sorry what he had to put Meli through but it was for the best. When his father had been in Azkaban they could have been happy together but with him out there was no future for them. Standing next to her door he could hear quiet crying. It nearly broke the heart it took him six years to find. He was a Malfoy and had to keep up the Malfoy tradition even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. He discreetly tried to open the door to find it locked. She must truly think he did not care for her at all which made it harder for him to listen to his father. Narcissa had always encouraged him to marry the girl he loved with all his heart and blood shouldn't matter. Narcissa had a loveless marriage to a pureblood that made her family happy; she didn't want the same for Draco. Since Narcissa had died he tried everything to change that he was to make her proud, and once again found himself failing miserably.

The crying stopped and the only noise he heard were tiny sniffles. Then he heard a loud blast of music that must be from a muggle contraption. He could only assume she had figured out how to make it work with a charm.

_prison gates won't open up for me  
on these hands and knees i'm crawlin'  
oh, i reach for you  
well i'm terrified of these four walls  
these iron bars can't hold my soul in  
all i need is you  
come please i'm callin'  
and oh i scream for you  
hurry i'm fallin'_

_show me what it's like  
to be the last one standing  
and teach me wrong from right  
and i'll show you what i can be  
say it for me  
say it to me  
and i'll leave this life behind me  
say it if it's worth saving me_

As he listened to the chorus he knew why she had chose this song. When he was with her it was like she was saving him from himself. And now because of his father he had thrown that all away. He thought he could hear her singing along with the band, which wasn't that bad for a muggle one.

_heaven's gates won't open up for me  
with these broken wings i'm fallin'  
and all i see is you  
these city walls ain't got no love for me  
i'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
and oh i scream for you  
come please i'm callin'  
and all i need from you  
hurry i'm fallin'_

_hurry i'm fallin'_

The song ended and it made Draco take one hard look through his past. Was that the kind of life he wanted to live? Would he end up just as unhappy as his mother had? He didn't want to end up as unhappy as his mother had been, married to a pureblood to please a member of his family. He knew just what he had to do. Going quickly to his room he dug through his trunk and took out a tiny box. Inside of it was a beautiful butterfly ring that had once belonged to his mother. She had always loved butterflies and had given it to him hoping he would give it to the girl he wanted to marry. Her name was engraved into it and he was sure that Meli wouldn't mind. Instead of giving it to her now he wrote her a note instead.

_**Meli,**_

_**I know that you are mad at me and probably never want to speak to me again. **_

_**But I want a chance to tell you something in hopes you will understand. **_

_**If there is a chance that you would like to meet with me leave me a note so that I **_

_**Can tell you where to meet me and what time. **_

_**Draco**_

Taping it to her door he went back to his room and anxiously waited for some sign that Meli wanted to talk.

Meli was still listening to her radio while looking at the picture she kept of Fred. "It was only a dream." She whispered to the photograph. Hearing something near her door she opened it up and found no one there. Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she read the note from Draco. Slamming her door shut she grabbed quill and parchment and wrote a hasty reply.

_**Draco,**_

_**Your right I never want to speak to you again. **_

_**But I want the chance to hear what lie you come up with this time. **_

_**I believe that everything you've ever said to me is just one big lie. **_

_**I'll come and listen to what you say but don't expect to be forgiven. **_

_**Meli**_

Sliding it under his door she went to bed listening to the radio to help her sleep.

AN: Thanks to InvisibleLilacNights for the review. I find your reviews very encouraging and they make me review. Speaking of reviews I want some please. I'd like to know what everyone thinks of it and I can't know unless you hit the review button and leave me one.

sirius'sgirl2252


	7. Saying Sorry is the hardest thing to say

Chapter 7- Sorry's Hard To Say

Meli lay in her bed still listening to music. She hadn't been able to sleep and decided to just lay awake hoping sleep would claim her. After laying here for hours she decided that enough was enough. Standing up she found a note in front of her door.

_**Meli,**_

_**I'm glad you agreed to meet me. **_

_**Go to the RoR after lunch. **_

_**Make sure your not followed. **_

_**Draco**_

Crumpling up the note she tossed it in the wastebasket and got dressed for the day. Today seemed like a fine day to visit Hermione and Harry and see how their relationship was going. Going to their tower she said the password and walked right in. It was still early morning but she had at least expected Hermione to be up by now. Listening for any sounds that might give one of them away she opened up Hermione's door and found her room empty. Crossing the room she cautiously opened the door. The minute she looked in Harry's room she wished she hadn't. "Oh Merlin I'm sorry." She said shielding her eyes from the view. Inside Hermione blushed furiously and desperately looked for something to put on. "Meli!" her brother yelled while looking around.

"You can look now." Hermione said. Taking her hands away from her eyes she sighed. "I'm so sorry." She apologized again. The look on Meli's face was so funny that Harry had to laugh a little. He had just thoroughly embarrassed Meli without meaning to. "It's alright." Harry and Hermione said together. But it wasn't. That was one image Meli had never wanted to see, it was just wrong. Not wanting to stay in this room she grinned. "Let's go get breakfast." She suggested running out of the room and down to the great hall. Laughing they followed her slowly and made sure she made it to the Great Hall first to give her time to get over her embarrassment. 

_Tick Tick Tick Tick._ The hands moved slowly on the clock and Meli found herself growing annoyed. She hadn't had much patience lately and the anticipation of the meeting with Draco after lunch was making her more irritated. She didn't know why she had agreed to meet him when she absolutely despised him at the moment. The bell rang signaling the end of class and Meli packed her things quickly to get to lunch. Loading her plate up she began to shovel food into her mouth at a rate that even Ron was jealous of. "Bloody hell Meli slow down." Ron said as she shoved the last bite into her mouth. "Can't gotta go." She said. Grabbing her bag she took off for the seventh floor and paced about thinking, " I need to meet Draco." A door appeared in front of her and she turned the knob to find him waiting for her.

"Well out with it. What do you want?" she snapped as she sat down on a chair away from him. She was just going to hear him out politely if possible and then rudely tell him to bugger off. "Meli I'm sorry about what happened. I panicked." He started. Anger flashed into her hazel eyes but tried to remain silent. Failing she stood up. "Well what the hell do you want me to do? Forgive you every time you panic and do as your father says. I'll never do that." She said. By now her face was a shade of red that rivaled the Weasley hair. He went to speak again but she stopped him rudely. "No. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You may change for a little while but you'll always be the same." She said. Turning her back she left the room and headed back to her room and locked the door behind her.

As he watched Meli leave he knew just how much he had messed up. Running his hands through his hair he too left but went in search of someone he knew could help, Harry and Hermione. Wanting to talk to Hermione first he went to the library where she was sitting there reading a book while Potter was scribbling furiously on a parchment. Stepping up to them he sat at the table with them and thought about what to say. "Is there a particular reason you're here or are you here to mess with me like you did my sister?" Harry asked pausing for a moment to glare at Draco. Meli had filled him in this morning and had made Harry promise not to hex Malfoy into oblivion. Going back to his essay he waited for ferret boy to grace him with an answer or leave. "I didn't mean to mess with your sister. And I came here to find out what I should do to get her back." He said barely audible yet Harry managed to hear what he said. How low could he get actually going to Potter for help. Again the scratching of the quill against the parchment stopped and Draco looked to see Potter glaring at him even more. "I think you should just bugger off and leave her be. She's been through enough without you making it worse." Harry said after a long period of silence and glaring. He should have known better than to go to her brother for help when Harry would just try to protect Meli. Really he should have just talked to Hermione first. Normally he would have called her Granger or 'mudblood' but Meli had made him promise to use her first name. "Hermione what do you think?" Draco asked. Harry's eyes narrowed as he glanced from Hermione to Malfoy. "I think that Harry's right. If she's clearly told you to get lost then you should do so. But if she hasn't then you must figure out a way to win her back on your own." Hermione stated never looking up from her book.

With a sigh Draco stood up and headed for his room to think. Neither one of them had been much help but he had to admit that Hermione had a point. If it wasn't something he had put thought into then Meli would never believe he was sorry. Entering their common room he once again heard her muggle music and knew the door was more than likely locked. Collapsing on the couch he stared at the ceiling willing an idea to come to him. Why did his father have to show up just when things were going good? Taking the ring of his mother's he had been keeping in his pocket he decided now was time. There would never be another girl he wanted more than Meli, she was his life as cheesy as that sounded. Gathering his courage and wits he unlocked her door with a spell and opened it up. Not paying attention to what she was listening to this time since it seemed to depend on her mood he sat down on her bed.

Feeling weight on her bed she sighed and sat up. "What?" she asked coldly. He could tell she was angry by looking into her eyes, because she was that readable. Anger was not the only emotion there; pain, betrayal, and love could be seen. It was hard to understand girls sometimes he thought. "Meli I have something to say. Don't interrupt me." He said. Slowly she nodded her head as consent that she would listen quietly he began. "My mother left me something to give to the girl I love with all my heart and one I wished to marry. I want to give it to you and I want you to accept it." Holding out the box he held his breath as Meli reached for it and opened it. "I'm sorry Draco but I can't accept this." She said handing it back to him. Sighing he took the ring out of the box and slid it on her left finger. "I won't take no as an answer. Nobody but you deserves this ring. It would be what my mother wanted." He insisted. Making a movement to remove the ring his fast reflexes captured her hand into his.

"There's another reason I came. I want you to please give me another chance. I won't screw up this time. It's a promise." Seeing the hesitation he sighed. "Just at least think about it. I don't expect an answer right away. When you decide just let me know." He said. Returning to his room he lay on his bed and let out a rush of air. That had taken so much courage he wondered if he had a bit of Gryffindor in him. Drifting off to sleep he didn't notice the door open and a small figure come in.

She wasn't a stalker she just wanted to talk to him. It hadn't taken her long after he left to figure out she wanted to be with him always. Just because he had a moment of weakness in front of the man who had made him miserable for 16 years. As she entered he had just drifted off to sleep. Sitting down on the bed she yawned and decided to skive off the rest of the lessons. Unable to hold her eyes open any longer she closed them.

A smell of cinnamon and ginger met his nose and he snuggled closer to the source of the fragrance. Feeling a body next to him he forced his eyes open and saw Meli beside him. Stretching out he gave her a poke in the side. "Meli wake up." He whispered. Poking her once more the fluttering of her eyes told him she was now awake. "hmmm?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Blushing furiously she sat straight up stiff as a board. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. "It's mkay. What's up?" he asked still sleepy. "I have an answer. I just wanted to say I want to be with you too and that I'm very sorry that I overreacted." Smiling up at him she was surprised to hear his next words. "This isn't something I ever do but I just wanted to say……wanted to say I'm sorry too." He said.

Finally seeing things were going to be alright for now Meli threw herself into his arms. "Promise me you'll try to stand up to your dad someday?" she whispered. Lucius Malfoy was the one thing that could possibly stand in her way with a future with Draco. "Someday." He answered firmly. Holding Meli close he let his thoughts drift to happier things. They were good for now and that's the only thing he wanted to concentrate on for the moment. The rest of the world would have to wait.

AN: I'm so so so so sorry that this was updated so late. I'm not sure if anyone at all is still reading this but if you are I'm really really really sorry. A few personal problems came up with family and then I started a new story. I'm not trying to make excuses just letting you know why I forgot about this. So anyway please read and review.


	8. A Step Towards their Future

Chapter 8- A step towards their future

Meli woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Blinking her eyes rapidly her vision focused and she found herself in Draco's room on his bed with him sleeping beside her. Relaxing she closed her eyes and let herself think happy positive thoughts. It was surely clear they hadn't seen the last of Lucius Malfoy or the other slytherins. It wasn't as if she had a lot of family that had to approve her only real family was Harry, the Weasleys would understand she hoped. Which reminded her, she needed to talk to George. He was a close friend of hers and somehow through all this drama they had lost touch. Grudgingly Meli got out of bed and took a nice hot shower. Stepping out of the shower she entered her room and dressed in a muggle skirt and shirt.

Running a brush through her tangled hair she didn't notice Draco come in. After waking and finding her gone he was worried. His father had connections and he didn't put it past the old man to try to harm Meli again. Relieved when he entered her room and saw she was just brushing her hair he ran his fingers over the top of his head thinking he would surely go insane if he continued to worry like this. Sitting the brush down she turned and saw Draco watching her. Normally that would have freaked her out but today was different. "Hey Draco. I was just coming to wake you." She said with a smile.

"I've only been here a few minutes. I found you gone and I was worried." He admitted with a small smile. Grabbing his hand she turned her head to the side staring at him. "Why worry?" she asked. The smile fell from his face and he looked at her. "Lucius. He's still around and I think he may try to hurt you if he finds out." He said seriously. "So when you're not with me I want you to stay with that brother of yours. Promise me you will." He asked her. She looked at him glumly because Meli Potter was not one to make promises like this but she still found herself promising this to him.

Pulling her into his arms he held on to her tightly for a few minutes. Some said that Draco Malfoy was incapable of caring for another human being that wasn't a pureblood or wasn't allowed to show emotions because he was a Malfoy. But those people would be wrong because he isn't as bad as one would think he is. This is one of the many things that Meli had learned so far and the year had just begun. Slowly she pulled away and together they walked down to the Great Hall where most of the students were eating dinner. With his arm around her shoulder he pushed open the doors and they entered going straight to the Gryffindor table. The only ones that looked upset by the sight were the slytherins the rest of the houses could care less that Draco and Meli seemed to be together again.

No words were spoken between the group of gryffindors since Draco hadn't been considered a slytherin anymore. The day he looked past the blood purities is the day the purebloods cast him out. Sure his father had come but as you can see Draco could care less right now. The girl sitting beside him was his again and seemed happy to let all know about it. For these past six years he could honestly say he didn't know or understand Meli. Her moods changed so rapidly one could hardly keep up with her. These past few months had changed her and while her moods were still variable, she was calmer than she used to be. Dinner passed without any incident and slowly Harry, Hermione, Meli, and Draco made their way to the head's dorm. Ronald had grumbled about needing to meet someone and took off in the opposite direction. Entering the dorm they all sat down on a couch and sat in silence. There wasn't much they could really talk about except each other and neither couple seemed eager to do so. Hermione rested her head against Harry's chest with her eyes on Meli, who was resting her head on Draco's shoulder while sitting on his lap.

"Harry, um Draco and I are together again." She said hesitantly. Sure her brother hadn't minded the first time but who knew when he would lose his cool. He had never had much patience when it came to Draco. Glancing over at his sister, he could see the same look in her eyes she had when Fred was alive. That sparkling happiness that had been missing since the day he died. Not even he who hated Draco with a passion could take away her happiness. He wanted the old Meli to shine through somewhat and the new Meli to fade away. "I'm happy for you sis." He said with a smile, "If you hurt her again Malfoy and you'll be hexed so bad your children will feel it." He added as a warning. He too had found his own happiness after the war. Finding solace in Hermione's arms he knew that Ginny Weasley could compare to his best friend. Sure he loved Ginny but she only loved the boy who lived, and he now thought the love he shared with her was like one would feel for a sister. The way he loved Hermione was entirely different in a way he couldn't describe. While thinking these things he didn't notice Meli and Draco share a look of knowing. Of course Meli already knew that Harry and Hermione shared feelings but Draco didn't know it was actually true, he just suspected it. "How are you going to tell Ron?" she asked. Hermione looked up and blushed, as Draco was confused. He really needed to keep up with what was going on. "We've already told him. He took it rather well I must say." Hermione said finally. _That must be why Ron was in a sour mood. Meli thought. _

Meli jumped of Draco and sat between him and Harry. "I think that we should all make a truce. To be friends from now on." She said. Giving them all a look none of them wanted to test her. "Fine a truce." All three of them agreed together. Smiling to herself she relaxed and let the tension disappear. Closing her eyes she put her head on Draco's shoulder and soon she found herself sleeping again. This was the most sleep she had gotten since the war. Watching Meli sleep peacefully Harry looked down at Hermione who had dozed off as well, she hadn't even finished her homework yet. Gently he scooped Hermione into his arms and nodded for Draco to do the same with Meli. Taking the girls to Hermione's room Draco and Harry returned to the common room.

"So what exactly are your intentions for my sister?" Harry asked. He needed to know if he had to keep an eye on Draco after all Meli was his twin. Draco sighed and wondered why he hadn't seen this coming. Always trust a gryffindor to be all noble. "To marry her of course. I haven't asked yet but by giving her my mother's ring I made a promise to her. Lucius or no Lucius." Draco answered. _Pity he wasn't killed during the war, it would have prevented this problem. The bastard even deserves it. Draco thought viciously. _"Okay. I meant what I said earlier though, don't hurt her." Harry warned. Yawning loudly Harry stood up. "Come on. You can crash on my floor tonight." Going into his bedroom Draco trailed behind him and looked around. Now this room was a typical gryffindor one unlike Meli's. Red and gold was everywhere in this room and a bit of silver from the picture frames. There were many pictures of Meli, some of Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. "Why all these pictures?" Draco asked. Harry had picked up a spare pillow and tossed it toward's Draco. "Because these are the people closest to me and during the war I thought I might never see them again. After the war I knew how precious life was and I want these pictures up always." Harry answered.

Draco nodded his head and lay on the floor with the pillow. How was it took Potter one summer to realize that when it took him seven years? He no longer had pictures of his mother, one of the people he cared for the most, because they were in the Malfoy Manor, and he could never return there. He would never return to that place and he would start his life fresh after graduation by getting a job and a house. His eyelids got heavy and finally closed as he fell into sleep.

AN: This is leading to the final chapters which are typed and ready to be uploaded. I will update them all the remainder of the week and then concentrate on finishing all of my fanfiction. Read and review please.


	9. Graduation

Chapter 9- Graduation Day

Months had flown by since the night they had all slept in the heads common room. June had finally come and with it their graduation. N.E.W.T.s were over with and even Hermione agreed it was something she never wanted to do again. Wearing her Gryffindor Robes she was surprised to see Draco coming towards her wearing a set of Gryffindor Robes as well. "But you're a slytherin!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. By now it was no big deal to anyone that she was hugging him though it had taken awhile for them to get on with their own business and leave Meli and Draco alone. "I decided I wanted to be a Gryffindor today. I borrowed a set of Weasel's robes." He answered with a smirk on his face. That trademark smirk she now found more irresistible than irritating. He would probably never stop calling Ron a Weasel but it was in a much more civilized tone this time.

"Oi. You two get a room." A voice came from behind them. Excitedly she let go of Draco and grabbed Ron up in a hug. Beside him was Luna wearing her faraway look and Ravenclaw robes. "Hey Luna, Hey Ronald." She said to both of them with a smile. Ron and Luna had been together almost as long as Meli and Draco. And Meli couldn't be happier that they had found each other. Sure Luna was a bit weird sometimes but Ron was sometimes the world's greatest prat. At least now Luna's wild excuses would be put to good use. It was a good thing Draco had borrowed Ron's robes because they were about the same height. They both stood to be a little over six feet while Meli and the rest of the girls were barely above five feet. Harry would insist that he was way taller than the girls but in reality he was only a few inches taller. Speaking of Harry Meli's eyes scanned the large crowd and saw her brother and Hermione together. As Head Boy and Head Girl they both had their badges pinned to their Gryffindor robes.

The crowd hushed as Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped on the podium placed near the lake. Rolling out a list she started calling out names. "Granger, Hermione." McGonagall said. Nervously Hermione stood and took her diploma from Dumbledore shaking his hand. Smiling to the crowd she walked away and sat back down. The names went on and on until at last Meli's came up. "Potter, Meli." McGonagall called after what seemed to be an eternity to Meli. Standing proud and tall she received her diploma and stood by the rest of her friends. They had finally graduated.

Later that night the three couples sat in the head's dorm. This was their last night here and they all wanted to say a final goodbye because they didn't know when they would see each other again. After a bit of silence it was surprisingly Luna who spoke first. "I'm training to work for the Ministry on the Regualtion of Magical Creature's department. I'm sticking around London, I finally have something worth staying for." She said quietly. Ron smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm staying in London too and I'm going to work in dad's office. Muggles can be fascinating." He said. It seemed to be Harry and Hermione's turn to speak. "We're both studying to be aurors." They said together. She looked at Draco and nodded. "I'm moving out of the Malfoy Manor, getting my own flat, and I'm going to try to be an auror as well." He said. Finally all eyes turned to Meli and she answered, "I'm going to start training to be a healer at St.Mungos."

After that nothing was said. It sounded promising that they all had it all figured out and that they would keep in touch. But with the future comes the uncertainty, and one could ever guarantee things would go as planned.

AN: Alright this is a short chapter but it's something just so I can move the story along without unneeded filler chapters. Hope you like.


	10. The Weddings

Chapter Ten- The Weddings

Six months after graduation from Hogwarts and here were Meli and Hermione, standing in wedding gowns. Meli's was a halter dress that hugged her curves while Hermione's was an elegant spaghetti strap gown. Meli twisted up her hair into a bun a few tendrils of hair hung loose and Hermione wore hers in curls. Smiling at each other neither could believe this was true. They were both marrying the men they loved and they would be becoming sisters, something neither had. Although it would be quite a sight Hermione and Meli had decided to walk down the aisle together with George escorting both of them. Ron was best man and after much talk both Ginny and Luna were maids of honor. They needed two after all. Ginny and Luna bounded into the room and gasped. "You both look absolutely breathtaking." Ginny said. "And the boys sent us to let you know it's time." Luna added. Music started and they waved goodbye as they took their places. George walked in then and took both of their arms in his. "Ain't I a lucky man." He commented with a smile. Meli beamed up at him. "Now now we wouldn't want Draco or Harry hexing you for trying to win over their girls." She said cheekily.

It was time. She saw Harry and Draco standing side by side and suddenly she was nervous. Glancing a look over at Hermione it appeared that she was too. Is this how all brides felt? Shaking it off they slowly made their way down the aisle and everyone murmured about how beautiful they both looked. Reaching the boys George gave Meli's hand to Draco and Hermione's hands to Harry's. Doing his job he sat down in the front row and Meli was grateful that he had agreed to this, especially for Hermione whose parents had died during the war during a muggle attack. The old wizard priest began and all fell silent. AN: I'm winging it from here cause I still don't know much about weddings. XD

"This is going to be a simple ceremony since the couples decided no words need to be said. With that being said I'll start from where they want me to." He said. "Do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife and partner as long as you both shall live? Do you recognize the love you have for her and enter this union knowing this will bind you to her forevermore?" he asked. Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione. "I take her to be my wife and partner, and would be honored to be bound for her forevermore." He stated. Taking the ring from Ron he slipped the golden band on Hermione's finger. Turning to Draco the priest asked, "Do you Draco Alexander Malfoy take Meli James Potter to be your wife and partner? Do you agree to recognize the love for her and enter this union knowing you are bound to her forevermore?" Draco smirked his trademark smirk just for her. "I take her for my wife, partner, and my forevermore love is given to her." He said. Taking the silver band from Ron he slipped it on to Meli's finger in front of the butterfly ring.

Turning to Hermione the old priest vowed to never again do a double wedding. "Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Harry James Potter to be your partner and husband? Do you accept his love and agree to be bound to him forevermore?" "I accept his love." Hermione said simply. If she would have continued she would have cried she was so happy. Ginny handed her the ring and she put it on Harry's finger. "Do you Meli James Potter take Draco Alexander Malfoy to be your partner and husband? Do you accept his love and agree to be bound for him forevermore?" At this Meli knew she had to have no regrets and finally found she had none. "I accept his love and wouldn't want to be bound to any other." Meli was a strong one so when Luna handed her the ring she tried to hold his hand gently as she slid it on his finger. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter, and you two Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Kiss your brides." The priest said. Quickly the two couples pecked each other on the lips because this was not a place for all out snogging.

Taking their new husbands hands the left the little church and towards their new homes with them. This was the beginning of their future and they all hoped only good would come out of it.

An: Here's another update. I hope you like this chapter. Only one chapter left which is an epilogue.


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11-Epilogue

17 years had passed and they found themselves standing on the platform where the Hogwarts Express was located. Meli, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron were standing in a circle watching their children board the train. Meli and Draco had two twin girls going into the sixth year. Their twins were blonde with their mother's hazel eyes. Much to her surprise they were both sorted into Slytherin but they weren't the nasty type of slytherins because they were raised to view all wizards as equal no matter their blood. The twins had been named well one bearing the namesake of both mothers and the other baring a form of her fathers. "Narcissa Madison Malfoy and Alexandria Malfoy you two behave yourselves. And watch out for James." Meli yelled in warning. Their son born one year after his sisters was the most trouble with him being sorted into Gryffindor.

Hermione and Harry had their own monsters to look after. No they didn't call their children monsters but George did. They had a total of four, with two going to hogwarts. In his sixth year Sirius James Potter was very much like his father and was sorted into Gryffindor. His younger sister, Lily Marie Potter, was a fifth year Ravenclaw. Much more like her mother. The two youngest, being ten, and eight, were eager to start hogwarts. The ten year old was a boy name Brian Andrew Potter, and he expected he would be sorted into Gryffindor when his time came. His eight year old brother, Lucas Potter, said he would be a hufflepuff because that's what he wanted. He always said he would be different from the others.

Finally Ron and Luna had just one child. A sixth year boy named Fredrik Weasley in honor of Fred, Ron's older brother. They couldn't be prouder of him because he acted so much like Fred one would think he actually was.

After calling warnings to the children they left the platform and wandered into Diagon Alley with Meli in deep thought. Seventeen years and she couldn't be happier. The war was just a faded memory and she now knew that whatever came their way, they could deal with it, because that's what they had been doing all these years, learning to deal with the pain, joy, and other things of what had happened.

AN: This is now finished and I hope you all enjoyed it. I have two other fics in the works as well as one I'm thinking of continuing for a few chapters. There will most likely be no sequel to this fic but that is not set in stone. If any little plot bunnies jump in my head for this fic it will be created. Thanks everyone who followed this story and encouraged me with their wonderful reviews.

Sirius'sgirl-2252


End file.
